Fairy Tail Gas
by Major144
Summary: Fiona is at home alone, when Tinkerbell shows up. The two hang out and engage in a burping contest.


Fairy Tail Gas

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek or Peter Pan this is just a story for fun.

Fiona was washing dishes at home by herself. Shrek, Donkey, and Puss had volunteered to help Peter Pan take his Lost Boys on a camping trip for a few days. Fiona was hummed to herself, when she heard the sound of bells. She glanced to the window to see that the fairy Tinkerbell had just flown into her home.

"Hey Tinkerbell." Greeted Fiona.

"Hey Fiona." Greeted Tinkerbell.

The two ladies sat down to drink some wine. Fiona had a glass and Tinkerbell had a timbal. Tinkerbell drank a little and burped loudly.

"Bbbbbbbbbuuuurrrrrrrrrppppp!" Burped Tinkerbell. "Excuses me!" She said blushing. with embarrassment.

"Ha! That's nothing! Watch this." Said Fiona as she drank some wine and burped.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp!" Burped Fiona. "Now that's how how you do it." She said with a smirk.

Tinkerbell took this as a challenge.

"Alright you think your tough? I'll show what I'm made of!" Declared Tinkerbell.

"Bring it on!" Challenged Fuona.

Tinkerbell drank some wine and burped.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" Burped Tinkerbell.

The force of the burp blew Fiona's hair a little. The ogre smiled at the fairy a little impressed.

"Not bad. But I'm fixing to get started!" Said Fiona as she drank some wine and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Fiona.

The force of the burp pushed Tinkerbell back a little. The little fairy glared at the ogre before she drank some more wine and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Tinkerbell.

The force of the burp blew Fiona's hair back and it also blew her ears up. The ogre glared at the fairy before drinking some more wine and burped.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Fiona.

The force of the burp sent Tinkerbell flying to the other side of the room and shook the house a little. Tinkerbell glared at Fiona who was smiling confidently. Tinkerbell flew back to the table and drank the rest of her wine. There was a loud gurgling from her stomach and Tinkerbell's checks puffed up before she unleashed a massive burp.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Burped Tinkerbell.

The force of the burp blew Fiona's hair and ears back! It made the tiara fly off of her head and nearly knocked her out of her seat. It shook the entire house and made some dust fall from the celling. Fiona stared at Tinkerbell in amazement. The fairy grinned in triumph.

"Ok...you win." Said Fiona admitting defeat.

"Good game." Said Tinerbell as she held one of her hands out.

"Good game." Said Fiona.

The two of them shook hands. Tinkerbell said goodbye and left the house. Fiona cleaned up and went to bed.

The End.


End file.
